Black Plague
Name: Black Plague/Duvaal Height: 95 meters Weight: 40,000 Metric Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Peck, Claw Secondary Attacks: Kick Primary Weapon: Corrosive Eye Beams, Miasma Secondary Weapon: Blinding Spray, Corrosive Squirt Energy Style: Parasitic Rage Attack: Swarm of Locusts Overview: Black Plague is a mutant in the shape of a plague doctor. Even though Black Plague is a kaiju he does NOT act like one, standing upright, hands together and hardly releasing any sort of sound.... only a cough. Origin: (Edited from Ghidoroid's original origin) Duvaal was an alchemist of questionable skill, and whispered fame long before the plague struck. He perfected a method to turn lead into a pure yellow metal that did not react with anything. He called this substance "gold" and marketed it in small amounts for half the price of a gold coin. When the Black Death decended upon his village, he was one of the few educated men, and so, was conscripted into becoming a community doctor. Fearing the seclusion of quarantine and the probability of early demise, he decided to use his skills to make himself immune to plague. He theorized that since this method purified lead, if he took the now pure "gold" and placed it in water it would purify the water making the fabled elixir of life. Upon adding it to water the metal dissolved giving the liquid a semi-translucent amber hue. While Duvaal was close, both theories were tragically flawed. He drank the liquid and low and behold he could not catch any ailment just as he predicted. Even toxins and miasmas no longer affected him. His boasted immunity spread and he was soon travelling throughout Europe to treat the most heavily diseased areas. He was able to relieve himself of the awful costume of the plague doctors once again showing his face. The methods of a plague doctor were proving ineffective and Duvaal grew frustrated as his own village was virtually wiped out by the ravaging disease. He returned to his old workshop cooking up a new batch of "gold" and dumped it into the village well. The water did not turn amber, but like a miracle, those who were plague struck started showing immediate signs of improvement. Within a few days the treated patients were back in the prime of health. It seemed Duvaal had stumbled upon the alchemical cure for the plague. The effects of Duvaal's "gold" spread farther transforming wells and rivers outside the village. As people drank the transformed water the signs of plague began to rapidly diminish, yet , Duvaal began to develop black lumps upon his body. They weren't painful and he still felt like he was in the prime of his youth. He was able to hide them initially by once again donning his waxed robes and he continued his travels this time only making the elixir of life on a case by case basis. hoping to cease the spread of the black spots. The trasformation process upon the waters spread just as virulently as the plague itself did and it wasn't nigh long before his fingers, toes, and his nose began turning black. Duvaal once again donned his beaked mask. Patients grew uncomfortable questioning whether the person treating them really was the real Duvaal for it was known he was not afraid to show his face. To solve this Duvaal drank a second batch of his elixir of life. For awhile it worked recessing his state to just a few black spots easily hid upon his body. It was short lived as one day he treated a magistrate, his family watching for surely the great Duvaal could cure them should they come down with plague. Duvaal began wheezing and a racking cough shook his frame. A black miasmatic cloud spread from his lungs and almost immediately the magistrate's family developed large black bumps as they ran screaming into the streets. Word spread and soon enough every tavern in earshot was telling the story of Duvaal the Plague Bearer. He attempted to hide once again donning his plague mask, but in the end he was found, dragged into the street kicking, and dumped into a dried well to "send him back to Hell where he came from." The well was sealed and the inscription "Duvaal the Plague Bearer- demon spawn of the Black Death" was carved into the seal. Energy System: The more he uses his miasma attack the more he regains energy. Taking the enemies life force. Warning: The miasma attack costs a small amount of energy. So never use up your energy or you will be forced into melee. Ranged Combat: Black Plague loves ranged attacks because he loves making his enemies suffer and that's exactly what he's ranged attacks do.... create suffering. All his ranged attacks continuously damage opponents for a period of time even after the attack is done. He can shoot two corrosive beams from his eye sockets, acting as his main beam attack. He can shoot a cloud of miasma from his hands. His plague attack has the longest lasting effect and can also drain energy along with health from an opponent but is weaker than the corrosive burst. Black Plague can shoot a pepper spray like gas out of his hands stunning and blinding opponents. He can also shoot a squirt of corrosive liquid quickly. Grappling: Black Plague is too skinny and brittle to successfully grapple and usually avoids it, opponents on the other hand will have a much easier job though. Melee Combat: He's attacks usually revolve around pecking with the beak and clawing/scratching. His pecks are an extremely fast attack that resemble the pecking of a woodpecker. He can also kick but it isn't as effective. If the player uses up all their energy their melee gets stronger and are able to do more damage to opponents. When entering this form embraces the flea side of himself, hat flicking up, his face appearing angered and his 'cape' flying up and expanding to form wings. Black Plague can only hop/jump in this form reminiscent of a flea. Weaknesses: Even though his melee grows in strength when he looses his energy it is still weaker so it is advised to always use the plague attack when in need. Black Plague also moves slow so running from a fight is rather difficult (unless you're in melee form). Personality: Black Plague invests in watching his enemies scream and squirm. He is lashing out at the world for what they did to him many centuries ago, although Black Plague still has some good left in him and would see the errors of his ways if only someone could get his attention in the first place. He has the gift of speech but never uses it as he sees no need to but when he enters his second form he loses all sentience and goes wild. Deals: Toxic, Edged Resists: Edged, Toxic Weak Against: Heat, Sonic First Number: Ranged Second Number: Melee Ferocity:5/6 Agility:4/8 Power:8/1 Fortitude:5/5 Strength:5/5 Weight:4/4 Category:Black Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:SPN3 Category:Mutant